


Exactly Midnight

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Older!Yuri, Texting, Victor/Yuuri mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: Yuri only has 26 minutes until he is legally an adult, legally allowed to do whatever he wants, legally allowed to see whom ever he wants. His hands shake as he writes the message and his heart beats out of his chest as he waits for a reply. At midnight, how will his best friend respond to his feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only ship Yuri and Otabek when they are both over age, preferably when they are both in their 20s but this idea was poking at me. I do not condone anything between them before Yuri is over the age of 18.

**Otabek:**

**So what do you want to do tomorrow? -11:34 p.m.**

 

Yuri sighed and stared at his phone. He couldn’t tell him. Not yet.

 

**Yuri:**

**idk, we’ll see? nothing too fancy. viktor and yuuri want to go out for dinner and lord knows they go over board. -11:35 p.m.**

 

Yuri tapped through his phone to the message from Viktor he received two days ago.

 

**Viktor:**

**YURIO!!!!  ♡♡♡ SOMEONE IS TURNING 18 SOON!!! SO! Me and Yuuri were thiiiiinking that we should take you out for your birthday! And for your first drink!! ☕☕☕ bring whoever! It'll be our treat (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ happy birthday!! Our flight should be coming in tomorrow at noon!! Are you picking us up??? ( ﾟヮﾟ)- 2:58 p.m. February 26th, 2019.**

 

He rolled his eyes. He wasn’t excited for his birthday because he could drink. That was the furthest thing from his mind.

 

**Yuri:**

**they said i could bring whoever… wanna go see viktor make an ass of himself? -11:37 p.m.**

 

**Yuri:**

**also thanks for coming all the way to russia for my birthday? you honestly did not have to do that? -11:38 p.m.**

 

**Otabek:**

**I came because I wanted to. And you’re my best friend, of course I’d come for your birthday. -11:43 p.m.**

 

Yuri felt a bolt of fear spike his stomach. Otabek was his best friend as well. No one really understood him like Otabek. No one supported him like Otabek. They had become so close so quickly in the three years. He didn’t want to see it crumble, he didn’t want to  _ make  _ it crumble.

 

**Yuri:**

**so what do you want to see in russia? i know its not your first trip but we could sightsee or something? -11:45 p.m.**

 

**Otabek:**

**I’ve never seen the Church of the Saviour up close. We can do that? -11:50 p.m.**

 

Butterflies flew around in Yuri’s stomach as he watched the time tick by.

 

**Yuri:**

**yeah theres a tour we can take its expensive but we can do it -11:50 p.m.**

 

**Otabek:**

**I don’t need a tour. Just seeing it and maybe a few pictures of us. -11:51 p.m.**

 

Yuri’s heart lept.  _ Us _ .

 

**Yuri:**

**awesome. theres also as zoological museum thats pretty cool and its basically free. -11:52 p.m.**

 

**Otabek:**

**Yeah that actually looks really fun. Wanna go there? It is /your/ birthday. -11:55 p.m.**

 

**Yuri:**

**yup totally. after all that are you coming to dinner with us? -11:56 p.m.**

 

**Otabek:**

**Did I not answer? Yes, I’m coming. -11:58 p.m.**

 

Yuri let out a deep breath, he hadn’t noticed he was holding it in. He tied his hair back like a man on a mission and typed out the message then held his thumb over the send button until he saw the clock change to 12:00 A.M. MARCH 1ST, 2019.

 

**Yuri:**

**DO YOU WANT TO MAKE TOMORROW A DATE-DATE YES OR NO -12:00 a.m.**

 

This time Yuri actively held his breath. It was the moment he turned 18. He was an adult. He could do what he wanted. And he wanted to go on a date with Otabek. Since they first became friends, everyone and their mother had been telling each of them “ _ He likes you! You should date him!” _ But when they became friends, Yuri was 15. He was young, confused, and angry, he had a lot of things to work out before he could say yes to anyone. 

 

It was hard for him to admit, but he looked up to Viktor. He was so proud of who he was and who he loved even though that was a hard feat in Russia. Yuri had been looking at Viktor and Yuuri to gain confidence in who he was. Their marriage helped him through a lot of self hate. The talks he had with Victor late at night helped him to see the light at the end of the tunnel. They both grew up in the public eye, their personal lives  on display for the entire country, for the entire world. They couldn’t breath without it being recorded. 

 

_ “How do you deal with it? Isn’t it hard? To be married to a man? While…” _

 

_ “Relationships aren’t easy, Yuri. Neither is fame. It’s gotten easier, I think I cleared the way for you a bit. But, if this is what you want, if this is who you want, then the hardship shouldn’t scare you away. I lived in that same fear. I lived with that same criticism. It can be blinding…. But I think you can survive it. I  _ **_know_ ** _ you can survive it. You’re strong, Yuri. And you’re strong because you  _ **_are_ ** _ exactly who you are.” _

 

His coaches didn’t care, his grandfather didn’t care, no one really blinked twice at the notion. And Yuri had thanked Viktor for that. 

 

But now it wasn’t about the public, or his family. It was about Otabek and Yuri. It was about their feelings and their relationship that rided on the line. Yuri created a script in his head if Otabek said no, explaining away his actions, dismissing his feelings, creating a story about how he was “glad” Otabek said no, that he had said it so he could “say he tried” when people asked why they weren’t dating. 

 

Each minute that ticked by made Yuri’s heart sink a little further. Otabek was not one to text back immediately, but six minutes seemed a bit excessive. 

 

**Otabek:**

**Yes :) -12:06 a.m.**

 

A smile cracked immediately on Yuri’s face. His thumbs shook over his phone, not knowing what to type next. He had been so worried about a “no” he never prepared for the “yes”.

 

**Otabek:**

**I was just typing something very… Long. And then you sent me that text and well… There was no need for a long text after that. -12:06 a.m.**

 

Yuri’s face hurt from smiling. Otabek didn’t double text. 

 

**Otabek:**

**Anyways, I’m excited for our date tomorrow… Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning. :) -12:06 a.m.**

 

**Yuri:**

**me too, goodnite -12:07 a.m.**

 

Yuri locked his phone then plugged it in and laid his head down, still smiling. He couldn’t feel anything besides pure joy. His anxieties melted away, there was no more panic, no more fear. He wasn’t even angry that everyone was right for the past three years. He was just so happy to be affirmed, to know that he wasn’t reading too far into things, to know that he hadn’t been just pining for three long years. 

 

His phone suddenly lit up. Yuri arched his neck in order to read what was sent.

 

**Otabek:**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday :)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it leave a comment! This is my first Yuri!!! On Ice fic and I hope you've enjoyed it! I also have Voltron, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Gravity Falls, Star Wars, and Kingsmen fics! Go read those if you're interested! Thank you so much!


End file.
